Glass Box
by thebabewiththepower15
Summary: Loki is accidentally set free by a kindly human girl: who may just change his point of view of Earth forever.
1. Breaking Glass

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter One: Breaking Glass

*Maria Pond is a character I made up as a sort of "audience surrogate" character. I tried to make her as relatable as possible.

*'Michael' can look like however you want

…

Maria was sweating as she walked her last dog for the day-a golden retriever named Brent; it was a hot summer Sunday volunteering at her local animal shelter. Finally, she asked Susan, the volunteer coordinator, if she could take over for her while she got an iced tea or something. Susan obliged with her usual rosy-cheeked smile and asked for a small cup when she came back.

Maria wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she set out to find the generically titled 'Taco Shoppe' that had the lemon sweet tea that Susan had fawned over. She and Maria had worked every weekend nurturing the dogs and kittens back to health and security for nearly a year now- she felt like she was a second mother to her. Maria had almost dismissed this notion, however, when she had met the distant, reserved nephew of hers, Michael Whitworth. In some ways, he had scared her with his distantness and disdain for speaking to anyone other than his aunt, and yet there was a spark of attraction between them that Susan had meddled with many times before. Much to Maria's dismay, she could not deny to Susan that this was accurate.

Sweeping her long, dark brown askew ponytail behind her, she took the Hello-Kitty lanyard of keys out of her denim shorts pocket and inserted them into her beige '97 Camry, starting the engine. She turned out of the parking lot onto the road, unsure of where the restaurant was. Finally, she gave up and turned into the lot of an unmarked brown, bricked building. Maria parked, locked her car, and stepped towards the white back door. The sun shined brightly and vengefully into Maria's brown eyes, turning her irises an auburn color and causing her to shield her face with her left hand, unaware of the door's warning; DO NOT ENTER: S.H.I.E.L.D. MEMBERS ONLY. She stepped into the dark building, savoring the feel of pure coldness against her pale skin.

"Hello? Does anybody know how to get to the Taco Shoppe?" Maria asked, looking around.

She stepped in closer, feeling an eerie sense of danger pulsating around the room's air. The air conditioner swung the golden chain of a ceiling fan just barely above her, giving a ghost-like sound. Then, it abruptly stopped, letting there be a moment of complete silence.

"This isn't the place you were looking for."

Startled, Maria jumped back, causing her driver's license to fall out of her paisley wallet. She paused to look at the man, who was trapped inside of a big glass box, with only a fluorescent lamp to illuminate the room. He had long, raven hair and eyes that shown like emeralds. His body was slender with just a hint of muscle that she found attractive. Her heart rate increased.

"Your name is Maria. Maria Pond."

Wide-eyed, she didn't respond.

"New Mexico? Is that where I am?" the man asked, eying your license.

"Yes. And you are?" Maria asked, trying to sound strong.

"Prince Loki of Asgard. At your service."

"Don't you know what state you're in?" Maria asked, looking around.

"I do now." He answered, annoyed.

"Why are you in a glass box? Can they not afford steel bars?" She mused.

He uttered a laugh.

"I mean…what are they doing to do? Windex you to death? What are you in here for, anyways?" She asked curiously.

"I was kidnapped." Loki said with sorrowful, deceitful eyes.

"My God! I've got to get you out of here!"

His eyes shown with glee. Maria pulled a nearby fire alarm, and took a chair, breaking the glass. Loki ran out.

"Your work will be repaid, Maria Pond."

She was surprised that he hadn't forgotten her name. Maria drove by the restaurant, asking for directions from a nearby gas station clerk, and took back the tea that was promised to Susan. She resolved to learn how to use her GPS app for the future. By now, the sun was almost down.

She opened the door, setting a mug down beside Susan, who was sleeping on her desk.

"Susan…wake up. We are about to close." Maria said, shaking her shoulder, which donned a Christmas-y sweater even in the summer heat.

"Oh, thank you, darlin'. What kept you? You seemed to be gone a loooong time."

"Oh…just got a little lost. And had to talk to…this guy…" Maria said reflectively.

"Did he ask you yet?" Susan asked eagerly.

"Who?"

"Aw, nevermind. Listen, you take care, honey. I'll see you the day after to-morrow." She said in a Southern accent, pulling on another sweater.

"Bye."

Yawning, Maria wiped her eyes and was about to open her car door. A man leant against her car hood.

"Michael?"

"Hey, Maria. How you doin'?"

"Not so bad. And you?" She said, fixing a stray hair and smiling.

"Hey, listen, do you wanna go to the University Masquerade with me tonight? If you don't want to I totally understand it's just that…"

"I'd love to." She answered without hesitation.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here's my number." Maria said as she jotted it down on a spare sticky note.

"I'll pick you up at 8!"

"Okay!" She said giggling.

The University Masquerade was the tradition of the local college that she was going to go to in the fall; every freshman was invited to go. Feeling a rush of adrenalin and happiness, Maria drove around the corner to her and her mother's apartment.

…

"Hello, sweetheart. How was work?"Asked her mother, who was sitting on the sofa, watching the Lifetime movie network.

"Fine, mom." Maria said.

"I made you dinner. It's in the fridge." She yelled.

"Thanks. Michael is going to pick me up soon."

"Be back by midnight, you hear?"

She snickered-she was eighteen now. Maria headed to her bedroom- she needed to get ready for her date. The girl dug around her closet until she found her long, black gown and heels with some gold bangles, and finally, a feminine gold mask with feathers. She was ready within half an hour.

For the first part of the night, there had been so much glitter, dancing and music from the nineties until now on the ballroom dance floor that seeing Loki had almost vanished from her mind completely- until a mysterious man in an emerald mask stole her away to dance with her. A song that was familiar to her started to play as they danced.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes,_

_A kind of pale jewel, open and close within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

Maria danced with him, trying to figure out the identity of the man. He looked so handsome and cunning and dazzling in green and gold. His smile was enigmatic.

_There's such a fooled heart beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams, a love that will last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

Her brown eyes glistened as she felt as if the ground was not below her. It was only he and her in her own mind.

_As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

Maria felt the icy glare of the man that she had originally came here with. Michael stood in the corner by a snack table, drinking punch in a pessimistic way. She then felt the man's hand scoop up her chin to look into his green eyes. Slowly and gently, he kissed her. Maria's eyes closed in bliss.

_Falling in love…_

_Falling in love…_

"Who are you?" She whispered lovingly.

"Prince Loki of Asgard." he said gently.

The sound of broken glass gave a loud CRACK! on the floor. Maria turned to look at the source. Michael's hands were crimson from the punch that spilled when the glass broke beneath his jealous grip.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! I SAID YOU COULD DANCE WITH HER, NOT THAT YOU COULD TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! NOW GET OUTTA HERE!" Said Michael.

The college kids all paused to look at the commotion. Maria was astonished; that was the most she had ever heard out of Michael before. And he was such a Southern gentleman, or so, she thought.

"Ah. A suitor. You are a fair maiden…I should have prepared."He whispered to Maria.

"Not to worry, my boy, I will escort Miss Pond to her homestead."

"Loki…"

"How dare you steal my girlfriend?" He demanded.

"I am not your…" Maria started.

"Well, my date, nonetheless." Michael said, blushing.

Loki tilted his head mockingly.

"Clearly, you underestimate my powers. Go home, mortal boy. Don't enter a battle that can't be won."

This set Michael off. He took the entire punch bowl and aimed to break it over his head. Loki simply took his staff and used magic to put him asleep.

The crowd cheered.

"Are you ready, my fair maiden?" He said, extending a hand nonchalantly.


	2. Asgard

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Two:

…

_Crimson and clover_

_Over and o-over…._

Maria woke up sideways on her soft red bed, still donning the silky ball gown from the night before, rubbing her eyes, smudging a bit of blue eye shadow over her right eye. She sat up, confetti and glitter falling off of her chest and shoulders. She glimpsed into her dresser mirror, imagining that she looked like a Moulin Rouge character. Skeeter looked up at Maria, confused at the sudden happiness of his master. He licked her palm, as if asking if she was okay. She patted his head reassuringly. Taking notice of her iPod alarm clock that had went off, she laughed at her mother, Jackie's music being on her iPod.

She had remembered the vivid, high-spirited night; Loki had walked her to her door like a perfect gentleman, but vanished when she turned to thank him. Maria was groggy from all of the dancing and drama that insured. Her reaction was a frown of disappointment- she had enjoyed the kiss, and had longed for another at the door. She had shrugged, went to her room, and lay down to think and rest her eyes- a trap designed by the human body.

An audible knock was heard on the bedroom window. Glancing around to check for her mother, she opened the window with a finger over her mouth. Loki climbed through, slightly stumbling over her bean bag chair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper.

"I've come to apologize."

"Apologize? For what? " Maria asked, taken aback.

"My actions." He stated.

"Here, sit down." She said, patting the bed.

He sauntered over and sat, which caused Skeeter to growl a bit.

"You were with…that _boy_" He said bitterly.

"Yeah."

"And I shouldn't have _interrupted _your…_social gathering_."

"…Okay."

"…Or knocked out your _companion _with my sorcery."

"What say you?" He asked hopefully.

"Well…just…try not to do it again." She said.

Loki hugged her.

"Good! Now for the real reason I came over…" He said, snapping his fingers.

She licked her lips, raising her eyebrows and leaning back a little bit.

_Well, that's forward… _Loki could hear telepathically. He suppressed a giggle.

"I came to keep my promise."

"What promise?" She tilted her head.

"I told you that you would be rewarded for releasing me."

She recalled having freed him and him uttering something.

"I guess I didn't believe you."

"Believe me, you haven't been the first to not trust the God of Lies and Mischief." He chuckled.

Maria paused to think.

"Loki…like the god Loki?" She asked.

"_The Norse god of mischief…chained to a wall and freed_…" She recalled having read it in middle school mythology class. Maria had grown infatuated with magic and stories ever since childhood, when her father had read her the stories every night. When he was alive, he had shown her the artifacts from western Norway he had uncovered. He went on a trip with his team to uncover a priestess' crystal necklace. That was when he had disappeared off of the face of the earth.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I will be back in time for your birthday. Take care of your mother for me. I love you!" He had promised. That was eight years ago. Maria snapped out of her flashback.

"That's right." He paused.

"I can give you wealth, power, love, fame…you name it. It's yours."

Maria looked up.

"Take me to Asgard then."

He raised an eyebrow.

"If it is your wish, my Midguardian friend."

"Wait a second…I have to get dressed." She said, opening her closet door.

"No need" He said, waving his hand up and down. Maria was instantly dressed in a scarlet dress. She looked astonished.

"Just a little something from my days of being a woman… I'm never doing that again." He resolved.

"It's beautiful!" Maria spun, looking in her vanity mirror at her clothing and now clean hair held back by a braid.

Loki stepped towards the window, which was blowing the gold curtains all around.

"Well…are you coming?" He extended a hand.

Much to her surprise, a gryphon awaited her.

"Shut up! You brought a gryphon over here? A gryphon! Ha!" She smiled.

Maria sat on the gryphon, after Loki did. He tapped it with a riding crop.

"Kyah!"

The gryphon took off instantaneously, making Maria grab onto Loki tightly. He smiled, slowing her down.

"Wow…look at the view…!"

"Hold on…this next part is kind of fast…"

They entered into a kaleidoscope- looking vortex that zoomed past. The gryphon slowed her wings, the descended little by little. Maria looked around her- it was another planet. The sky was purple and it had two moons.

"Whoa…"

The gryphon landed in a meadow overlooking a sea with purple waters and a tall grey castle. Maria's eyes widened.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes, Miss Pond. It is."

Loki took Maria off of the gryphon and led her to the back of the castle to a garden.

"This is my home. Come with me."

Some of the flowers were the size of trees. The plants sang a melodic song as Maria and Prince Loki walked through the path until they found a bench to sit on.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Famished."

Loki pulled a large, red apple off of a tree.

"Thank you." He told the tree.

Maria shined the apple against her skirt. It tasted soft and sugary. All of a sudden, the color faded to a bright, shining gold.

…

"_The Golden Apples…" Her father had told her._

"_They are a divine food, young lady." He said, holding one up in his hand. The young Maria giggled as he held it away from her._

"_The ones on Asgard grant immortality. Always have an apple a day." He had said with a storyteller's voice._

"_Now the ones on earth don't grant immortality, but it may just keep the doctor away for good!" He handed her the yellow apple from the supermarket._

"_Thank you, Daddy."_

"_You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, don't get anymore colds now, you hear?"_

_She sniffled._

"_Okay!" She ate the Golden Delicious apple eagerly._

…

"What have you done, Loki?" She asked in a straight tone, avoiding eye contact.

"I am sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Maria grabbed her temples, and leant forward in sudden pain. Gold, sparkling mist came out from her eyes and fingertips.

"Maria!"


	3. Moon River

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Three:

…

"Maria?"

The girl slowly stood up, the pain subsiding.

"I don't know what came over me… must have been something I ate…"

"Where does it hurt?" Loki asked.

"Here." Maria indicated near her ribcage. Loki put a gloved hand over it.

"That should be better."

Maria looked up to the left moon, guilty for suspecting Loki of giving her one of the Golden Apples. Loki tilted his chin up to see what she was looking at.

"That is one of our moons…Sadiah…with its sister moon being Sapphira. Beautiful, isn't it? Do you want to see the river up there? It's gorgeous…"

Maria laughed.

"Okay!"

The two got onto the griffin once again and flew only minutes away to Sadiah.

"The river…what's it called?"

"Moon River."

"It's fitting. That reminds me of a song back on Mid….Earth."

"Really? Sing it for me."

"Oh..okay."

_Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me

Loki bought two tickets for a canoe-like boat, which he paddled against the crystal clear, calm waters. They reflected all of the stars and planets around them. The demigod never once broke away from Maria's shining eyes. _What is this feeling?  
_He wondered to himself.__

Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way

_Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after that same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me_

They finally came back around the river bend.

"Well, it's getting late in Midguard. We should go. I've faced many things before, but never the wrath of an angry mother."

Maria giggled. Loki's voice seemed deeper, even…huskier.

"Okay."

…

_(Asgard, 2,000 years ago.)_

A tough-looking warrior maiden kneeled before the Allfather.

"I've come with a prophecy."

"Idunna. What a surprise." He said, waving away the bow.

The woman looked around for anyone.

" The liberator of Loki will be Queen of Asgard. She will lead us into the Golden Age."

The Allfather bit his lip.

"Any rescuer of Loki is a villain, and a villain alone. He has killed and deceived hundreds. Do you know what this means? The most notorious god will be free. What kind of queen would allow a prisoner to escape? A foolish one- that's what. The woman won't be a queen, and if she would be queen, she would lead us into darkness and corruption. We must not let this prophecy come true, Idunna."

"What is more…she will be from Midguard, yet invincible."

"Impossible!"

"Hel's word is always valid." Idunna said, standing up, putting her hood back on. She exited the palace.

…

Maria and Loki walked back in the gardens, dripping wet and laughing.

"I can't believe the Ledonna Cascade did that! You tricked me!" Maria said, laughing. Loki was laughing so hard that he was on the verge of tears. The griffin, shaking the water off her fur like a dog, groaned, annoyed.

"I've been coming here every day for a week now and, you know, you're really something else, you know that?" Maria asked.

Loki's smile faded. They looked into each other's eyes for a second.

"You're the only one that's ever understood me, Maria." He said genuinely, with sad eyes. He looked away.

"What…happened to you? Before all of this…?" Maria put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

He paused, looking away.

"My parents were killed in battle. I was young- very young. Odin took pity on me, and raised me along with his own son, Thor. But it wasn't the same somehow. I was always in the shadows. Sure, they always told me I was Odin's son, but I wasn't his flesh and blood. I began to hate Thor. His love of battle."

"And so, I turned to magic. I became very powerful. I pulled pranks all the time around Odin's house." He smiled.

"But then this happened, and then that happened, and it became more than harmless mischief… and then….I just don't know anymore." Loki had a forlorn look in his eyes.

"Like I just didn't belong. No one looked at me."

Maria hugged him tightly and Loki embraced her instantly.

"I know." She said.

…

(New Mexico, present-day)

Natasha slammed into the break room. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers looked up, startled.

"He's gone! He's just gone!"

"I am guessing that there was no fire…" Steve said.

"Yes, Steve. LOKI is free, so let's worry about fire safety." Tony remarked.

"Sorry."

"Guys! Enough!" Natasha said impatiently.

"Right. Steve, get Thor. Have him gather his army. We have some business to finish."

…

Note: I am sorry that it is so short. Please rate


	4. Lies and Pain

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Four:

…

"You are surrounded" said a masculine voice.

Maria turned to Loki. The Avengers surrounded them in Loki's garden.

"Iron Man? Captain America? Black Widow? Thor…?" she asked, holding her hands in the air, looking around her.

"Step away, Maria. This man has killed and tried to enslave the earth." commanded Captain America. Her memories turned to her relatives in New York, and the mysterious man who terrified them.

"Loki…that was you?"

"I…I can explain…" he said, handcuffs surrounding his wrists with a click.

"I don't believe you!" she spat coldly.

"Maria…Maria! No!" He was knocked unconscious.

All truth was suddenly realized by her- the glass box she rescued him from, and his attempt to befriend her and his deception- it was all a lie. A well-skilled, developed, lie.

Maria stared off into the distant sunset, tears starting in her eyes. Tears of anger.

"It was all a lie" she whispered.

Black Widow and Nick Fury carried Loki into a black van. Captain America put a hand to her shoulder.

"Let me take you home." He said, concerned.

"All right." She said, taking her gaze away from the sun.

They rode off into the distance in a jet, back to Earth.

…

His vision blurred. He woke up, much to his dismay, in the exact place he had been dying to escape from- the glass box. The same place he had met her.

Her. The one, miracle girl. The one that had trusted him. He remembered her laugh- like an angel or the ringing of bells. The way she looked at him- like he was the only one that mattered to her. He was going to prove that she could trust him. Him; the God of Mischief and Lies.

But he had lost it. Oh, he had lost it all. The one thing that gave him a stroke of benevolence and light. He had lost…

"Maria…" he whispered.

They came. They tortured him. Yet, he could not feel a thing. He pictured her sad, fiery eyes- her loss of trust. She must have felt so betrayed, so regretful. Just when he felt that he didn't want the world- he only wanted her. Someone that understood him and accepted him. Saw him for who he really was. Full of morose and desolation, he closed his eyes.

"Make it hurt. Carve the pain into my soul."

…

(Earth, four years later)

The English professor droned on and on…

Maria, struggling to stay awake, doodled on the side of her notes. Her blonde classmate leant over to her.

"Senioritis?" Rose whispered in her London accent.

"You have no idea!"

"I can't wait until we graduate next Saturday."

The bell rang loudly.

"Romeo and Juliet! Last act! It'll be on the finals Friday! Be prepared!" yelled the teacher.

Maria gathered her binder and walked the halls.

"Hello, sweetie." Said Michael.

"Hey."

"Is your mom still planning the wedding?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, you know her…" she said, examining the engagement ring on her finger.

_Something about this feels wrong_ she thought. _Wedding jitters_, according to Mom.

"Can you get dinner with me tonight?" Michael asked.

"I can't. Job interview."

"Oh, that's right. See you at graduation, then." He said, disappointedly.

Maria walked out of the university, eager to get to her dorm. Rose ran up to her.

"Do you want to get a drink or something with Shereen and me?"

"Well…just a quick one. I have to get ready for the interview."

*Jump-Flash to the bar*

The three women laughed at Shereen's stories and tipped the pub's bartender.

"I have to get going. See you around." Maria said.

It was getting dark out. Maria looked around for a cab. Suddenly, a gun was pressed against her shoulder and she was pushed into a dark alleyway.

"Give me your money!"

She dropped the purse. The thief shot her, not wanting a witness. Maria covered her chest, which was drenched in crimson. Her life flashed before her eyes.

"I was going to solve crimes…I was going to be married….I…." she trailed off.

She slowly accepted her own death.

…

Nick Fury walked down the hallway.

"Doctor? What did you find?"

"She was shot in the artery…she should be dead, but…she's alive. She was shot _sixteen times_!"

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-one, sir."

"Give me that picture!"

Nick Fury looked at the eighteen-year-old Maria Pond- identical. Unaged.

"Oh my…!" he lowered his eye.

"She's one of them!"

…

Maria dreamt; but her dreams felt like memories.

"Sigyn" a man called out to her.

"Theoric." The man ran to embrace her.

"I bid thee goodnight, my love."

"As well." she felt herself answer.

A figure walked in the distance, watching her.

"Loki? What is thou doing alone in the garden at this time of night?"

" Sigyn…dear Sigyn. Must you be wed to Theoric tomorrow? There are so many suitors…" Loki asked her.

She bit her lip, closing her eyes.

"We are betrothed. Odin has agreed to wed us. I am sorry, Loki of Asgard. Truly sorry."

The dream blurred, and flashed to Sigyn's wedding.

"I now pronounce thee hence fourth, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Odin declared.

However, Theoric's form turned into Loki's.

"Loki!" she ran to him, embracing him.

"Blasphemy! You have lied!" Odin cried.

"However, Sigyn, he is still your husband." Sigyn smiled.

"I declare my loyalty to him."

"Sigyn, you will now be known as the Goddess of Fidelity."

Loki was banished, and Sigyn followed him, hand in hand, smiling into the night.

Maria gained consciousness, coughing.

"Sigyn? My name was Sigyn? What.."

"I do not wish to scare you" Nick Fury said.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. You were shot sixteen times."

Her jaw dropped.

"Then how am I still alive?"

"That's what I'm here to figure out. You should have been killed."

There was silence in the room.

"My mother…where is she?"

"Waiting outside. She knows you're okay."

"Why am I not even injured?"

"You appear to be immortal."


	5. The Impossible Woman

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Five: The Impossible Woman

…

She blinked, taking in his words.

"I guess I can believe that."

"Where were you last night?" Fury asked.

"I was getting some drinks with my friends. I had to leave because of my job interview. I was told to give my money, and I did. Then, of course, this happened."

He paused, taking in the information.

"What are your friends' names?"

"Rose Tyler and Shereen Schneider. They probably don't know about this."

"On the contrary, it's all over the news."

Maria turned on the hospital room's T.V. He was right. She flipped through CNN, FOX, MSNBC, and BBC America; all were titled 'The Impossible Woman'.

"You weren't kidding."

"This job interview…" He asked. "Who did you say it was for?"

"I didn't. The FBI needed a detective. I almost have my degree in criminology, and thought 'Well, what the heck?'"

"So… you like solving crimes?"

"Yes. It's a shame I missed that interview. I really wanted that job…But hey, if I'm alive, I can't really complain, can I?"

He nodded, reaching into the pocket of his long leather jacket.

"Come with me. Come and work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Maria blinked.

"We need someone like you. You are perfect. Please, consider it." Fury handed her a card that shown the ink only if you turned it a certain way.

"Call when you decide." Fury exited the room. He was not even to the doorframe when he heard the words.

"I'll do it."

He turned around.

"Your training begins tomorrow at oh-six-hundred. Our agents will pick you up at your residence then."

"How do you know my address?"

He chuckled.

"We have more information than the FBI and the CIA combined."

He just walked out of the door.

"I think I've just got a job."

…

Maria trekked across the deserts of Nevada in a caravan of black cars. She signed her documents of employment. She met the other members, some of which were new.

"Yes, I used to work for Torchwood." laughed a brunet man in slacks and a blue shirt. He turned to Maria.

"Captain Jack Harkness…and you are?"

"Maria Pond."

"Nice to meet you, Agent Pond. Now, for your codename!" He looked around the van, eager for her initiation.

"What? You really get codenames?"

"He-he. Yes we do. Fury said you like to solve mysteries...How about Sherlock?"

There were 'yeah's all across the van and walkie-talkies.

"Well…okay."

Maria turned to the blond man beside her.

"Hey. I'm Maria. Who are you?"

"Steve Rogers. Also, Captain America."

Maria's jaw dropped.

"I remember you! You took me home!"

"I know."

"Well, glad to be on your team." She said, thoughts turning to Loki. _What did happen to him?_

The five black vans pulled up to a colossal, gated building with guards surrounding the place- Area 51.

"Time to begin your training." Jack said.

…

By the end of the night, Maria could defend herself with any weapon- or none at all. She was sore and tired.

"The women's quarters are down the hall and to the left. You will be rooming with Natasha."

"Thank you."

Maria knocked, and the redhead opened the door in black p.j's.

"Sherlock! I get a roommate!" she said warmly.

"Hey, Natasha."

Maria took the bunk above Natasha and made her way to sleep.

"I am sleeping in Area 51!" Maria said in disbelief.

"That's right. No aliens…here anyways. Just us here." She answered.

"Goodnight, Natasha."

"Nighty-night, Sherlock."

The lights went out when Natasha clapped. The women slept. Suddenly, an alarm screeched into their ears, throughout the halls. Red lights flashed around the room. The lights automatically turned on.

"D—n it. Arm yourself." Natasha said.

Maria and Natasha grabbed their weapons. They ran into the main hallway, meeting up with the men.

"He has escaped! Natasha, you're with Fury. Steve, you're with me. Maria, you're with Thor. Go, go, go!" Tony said through his suit.

"What's the plan?" Maria asked.

"Sneak attack. It's the only way."

…

Loki woke up in his own bed, alone in his castle, albeit a servant or two; but he sensed another presence.

One made his stomach turn bitterly, and the other accelerated his heartbeat. Undoubtedly, he was not alone.

'_S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K. I-S. I-N.' _he heard in English tap code. He smiled mischievously.

'R-E-D. I-S. T-R-A-P-P-E-D.' Maria heard Thor tap against the wall with his foot. She shook nervously. Maria was behind someone in bed. Someone dangerous. She did not know who. Now Thor was trapped- but how? She held the gun firmly in her extended arms.

"Don't move." The man commanded.

He flicked his green cape, turning around slowly. A feral grin was upon his face. Maria shook, then was reminded of her immortality.

"Loki? I was assigned to kill _you_?" Maria asked.

"If you were going to, you would have tried already. Unfortunately for your team, I cannot die. But I do wonder- why did they assign you to do it? And why don't you know your target?" He slid his fingers throughout her long hair, which had lost its ponytail holder.

Maria licked her lips nervously.

"I think you and me both know why they sent me. The apples, Loki. Don't you remember?"

Loki looked down.

"Who have you told?" He asked gently.

"No one." She answered.

"Why not? Why not try to kill me? Why not tell anyone?" He demanded forcefully, scooping his hands under her chin to force her to look into his eyes.

Maria looked away. She dropped the gun onto a green shirt that was lying on the floor next to a chest, under a sunny window.

"Because… I think I am your wife."

…

Q/A:

Q: Was that Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who/ Torchwood?

A: Yes, I made Rose and Captain Jack Harkness make a cameo. But it isn't really an x-over.

Q: Will you ever elaborate on why exactly Jack works for S.H.I.E.L.D.?

A: No, I won't explain how Jack works for S.H.I.E.L.D., for that is another Fanfic for another day. But no promises. But Jack insisted that he be in my Fanfic. And so, he is.


	6. The Great Equalizer

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Six: The Great Equalizer

…

"Because…I think I am your wife."

"What?"

"Your wife."

"Why?"

Maria paused.

"I've been having these dreams. Visions, if you will."

"Let me see."

Loki lifted his fingers to her temples. He saw Sigyn's memories flash through her head.

"You're Sigyn…" He said, astonished.

"My Sigyn!" He said, still holding her.

A man walked to the door.

"Master, I brought your fruit and brandy." A servant said.

Maria turned to look at him.

"Father!" she cried out.

"Maria!" Father and daughter embraced.

"How did you get here?"

"I found the priestess' crystal necklace in Norway. I was magically transported here with no way back. I found a job here, and here I am!" He said.

"I've missed you so much!" Maria said.

"But, if I can't get back, how can you get back?" he asked.

"Oh, just this button, see?" she pressed the button on her armband. Nothing happened.

"What? Why isn't it working?" she said frustrated.

"The Rift." Her father explained. "It lets you come in anytime you'd like, but you can never leave."

"When did this happen?" Maria asked.

"The day Loki was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. Something in the magic was unequal. You see, magic is a lot like science. There are all of these rules. You took chemistry, right?"

"Yes." Maria answered.

"Well then, you know that both sides of an equation need to be balanced. It simply cannot have more on one side than the other. It's that way between Earth and Asgard. Something, but no one knows what, is imbalanced."

Maria nodded sadly.

"But they say that a woman will come down from the skies… The Great Equalizer. The person will close the Rift for good, and all will be returned to what once was."

Maria nodded again.

"Daddy, stay here with Loki. S.H.I.E.L.D. need to shear about this."

…

Maria, her father, and S.H.I.E.L.D. all gathered around the campfire outside of the castle. Professor Pond explained the Rift and The Great Equalizer prophecy. Loki returned, with a gloomy look upon his face.

"The Allfather has decided to send you all back to Midguard- on one condition."

"What?" They all asked.

"Natasha, Maria…one of you has to stay. Because it was prophesized that The Great Equalizer would be a woman, we know that Tony, Steve, Bruce, Jack, Nick, Clint, and Professor Adrian Pond are not it." Loki stated.

There was dead silence.

_One of us is never going to see Earth again_, Maria thought.

"There is enough of the Allfather's magic to transport the rest of you if one of you stays." Loki said.

"What Loki said was right. It specifically said a woman." Natasha said.

"But Natasha and I both left Asgard when Loki was knocked unconscious when you captured him in his garden. We don't know which it would be." Maria mused.

"We are all here though… if it was one of us, wouldn't the Rift have closed already?" Steve asked.

"Something here is not coinciding with the other part…with the past…" Jack said, being reminded of the Doctor's mindset.

Maria's eyes widened.

"With the past? With the past!" she said, getting up from the campfire circle.

"What…where are you going?" Tony asked.

Maria ran into Loki's arms.

"It is me! I am Sigyn! It all makes sense now! The past is not coinciding because we haven't married yet! When we do, we will be sent back! Back to Earth!" Her face turned sullen. "Except for me."

Prof. Pond and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. followed up with her, hearing her conversation. Maria turned to her father.

"Daddy…you have to go back." Her eyes were tearful.

"No…no. I promised I would never leave you. I'm your father. I can't…"

"I am immortal, father." She began. "I will watch everyone I love die if I stay on Earth. Take care of Mom." She took off her engagement ring, handing it to her father.

"Tell Michael I am sorry. I love you. I love you all." The two embraced, crying.

"No one must ever speak of Asgard. The Allfather commanded it." Loki said gently.

"What would I tell them?" Professor Pond asked.

"Well, I suppose it makes sense to report me dead, then. Tell them it was me that released you."

"At least let me walk you down the aisle, then." Maria's father said sadly.

…

Many kingdoms of Asgard came from thousands of miles to come to the wedding. They all brought gifts and rode on carpets, gryphons, in chariots, and by foot. Each of the people looked awestruck at the future princess of Asgard walk down the palace, radiating bravery and beauty; she was a sight.

Her gown was bright white and to her ankles. The sleeves draped over her wrists in a queenly fashion. She was what she looked like- a goddess. Her hair was gently curled and had a white flower in her hair. But her smile was the most beautiful.

The father of the bride walked her down the center of the palace in what appeared to the Asgardians as a Midguardian tradition. He whispered something in her ear which made her clench her hand in his, almost making her cry. The visitors from Midguard lined the front seats, smiling.

"Say to thee I consent and gladly give." Odin said to Prof. Pond.

"To thee I consent and gladly give."

A red and gold cloth was wrapped around Loki and Maria's left wrists.

"Do you, Maria Neal Pond, take this man as your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Loki Laufreyson, take this woman as your wife."

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you…"

"Wait!" Maria said.

She ran up to her father.

"I love you, Daddy. Thanks for everything. And you too, guys." She said, pointing to S.H.I.E.L.D. members.

"Okay."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Odin said.

Loki and Maria kissed, which made the crowd cheer. Maria turned to the row of people she knew…gone.


	7. Clean Slate

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Seven: Clean Slate

…

What belonged to Earth returned to Earth, and what belonged to Asgard returned to Asgard.

Artifacts, which had been set up behind the glass boxes in museums around the world, were vanished completely; blamed by the newspapers as by "museum burglars". Wedding bells rang in the distance, a married couple running out of a tall, white church. Rice and a bouquet of flowers were thrown.

Across the street from the church, the university's bell rang. Professor Pond wrote his name across the whiteboard in his new classroom.

"Mythology!" he began. "Mythology…"

"Who do you know from Norse mythology?" he asked his students.

A student raised his hand.

"Loki?" he asked.

"Good, good. Anyone else?" He said, waving his Expo marker around.

A girl with stringy hair and glasses lifted a finger to answer.

"Sigyn?"

A group of jocks laughed in the corner.

"How would these stupid fairy tales help us in real life?" their leader asked.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Prof. Pond said, his brown eyes gleaming in a sad smile.

…

When the class bell rang for the last class, Professor Pond drove back to Jackie's apartment. He parked the car, and opened the door. Jackie sat in a chair holding Maria's baby pictures, crying. The woman rubbed her belly, which was now slightly larger. She looked up to see her husband, who had returned a few months ago.

"It feels like it's a girl." She said hopefully.

He walked over to her, touching her shoulder.

"What should we call her?"

"Alecia Maria Pond." she said. "In her memory."

He embraced her, tears falling against his shoulder.

He glanced down at all of the newspapers scattered on the coffee table, which showed her face. He held her tightly. Michael knocked on the door.

"The memorial service will begin soon." He said gently.

…

The world had stopped. No birds sang, no music played, and no one spoke. Clouds were heavy over the streets of Washington D.C. Soldiers lined the streets in clean, dark uniforms and somber expressions. The flags were all lowered to half mast. Crowds gathered neatly, watching the framed picture of Maria over the podium, with flowers and letters beside them. Nick Fury stepped to the podium.

"Maria Pond. What can you say about her? She was one of the world's true heroes." He paused.

The Avengers lined up in front of the crowd, nodding in silence.

"Some might say…that she's in another world. But know this; respect and honor will follow her wherever she may be."

The ceremony ended shortly after Fury's speech. For the next week, her picture was headlined around all of the newspapers. Jackie and Adrian were the last ones to leave. They paid their final respects, ready to make plans for a new house and a baby; a clean slate to their new lives.

…

Maria woke up in Loki's arms the morning after the wedding. Blushing, she pulled her silky nightgown up over herself. Loki's eyes opened.

"Morning, angel." He said, with a tired smile.

"Good morning." She looked out of the window which now was shining brightly.

"You did the right thing." He reassured her, touching her arm.

She paused.

"I know."

Loki bit his lip.

"If it would have not saved the world…would you still have married me?" Loki asked hesitantly.

Maria looked sharply into his eyes.

"I wouldn't have changed it for the world." She responded, smiling genuinely.

Loki's lips traced softly over Maria's, growing with passion. He trailed kisses down her neck, making her eyes close, savoring every touch.

"I am going to have to get used to this memory-reading stuff…" Maria said.

Loki gave a feral grin.

"I don't think you mind…"

…

Idunna stomped into the Allfather's throne room, making loud _THOMP! _Noises across the marble floor.

"This should not have happened!" she withdrew her red hood, waves of thick, auburn hair falling to her shoulders.

"I should be the future queen! Not that Midguardian scum!"

"Patience, Idunna. We will take power over Asgard in no time. I have arranged for Odin and Frigg to leave to fight in battle in the front lines. They will be killed with no suspicions."

"And what of Prince Loki?"  
"Politics, Idunna. He cannot be _pro tempore*_ king without a queen. Since her powers have not been tested by Asgardian weapons or magic, she will easily be killed."

"So…we just need to assassinate Princess Maria? Then we have the throne?"

"First, we start a war… it is the easiest way. No one will suspect us. Of course, you are listed to be next in line to the throne. Then, the world is ours!"

"She should have taken the bait… went back to Midguard with her father and left here. Oh, why does _she_ have to be the future queen of the Golden Age?" she shouted in rage.

"Silence! You will follow my orders and mine alone!"

She looked sheepish. Idunna stepped back, bowed, putting right hand over her heart in a fist.

"Yes, my Lord."

…

_*Pro tempore: _Latin, meaning"for the time being." Used in politics. For example, in the U.S., if something happens to both the president and vice president, the Speaker of the House is the _pro tempore_ president, and would have the presidency.

_Q/A: _

_Q: _Why don't Idunna and the Allfather just kill Odin, Loki, Maria, and Frigg?

_A: Our villains are much smarter than that. They don't want to get caught. It would look too fishy._

_Q: If Maria is immortal, then why are they even trying to kill her?_

_A: From a Midguardian perspective, she is immortal. However, *slight comic spoilers* Sigyn was only immune to Earthly illnesses and deaths, and therefore, had longevity. She was (heavily inferred) to have been killed in an Asgardian battle. Since Maria is a reincarnation of Sigyn, she therefore has the same strength and weaknesses after eating the Golden Apples._

If something needs to be clarified, I will. But no spoilers!


	8. Back

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Eight: Back

…

The cheerful chef stirred the sauce in the huge marble kitchen.

"Oh! Hi, Idunna! What a surprise!" he said.

"Do you need help, Paulo?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm okay! Thank you!" he said.

Idunna stroked the kitchen counter.

"What are you cooking?" she asked.

"A Midguardian dish. Chicken marsala. Want a taste?"

"Sure." She chewed the chicken, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Hmm…it's not quite salty enough. Pour a little bit of this in." She advised, handing him a jar of basil-like seasoning. He went to taste it.

"Don't...I mean, it is too spicy by itself. Your eyes will water."

"Ah. Spicy, huh?"

"Very. Just a dash. I'll even take it to them." She poured the spice in one of them, taking them both with her.

"Why, thank you, Lady Idunna! Wait you forgot the spice in Loki's-"

The door slammed shut.

The newlywed royal couple looked up from the set table. Maria and Loki smiled.

"Ah, Lady Idunna! I haven't seen you around here in weeks!" He stood up to shake her hand.

She set the two plates down on their respective placemats.

"Congratulations on the wedding." She said, a twinge of guilt flickering across her baby blues.

There was awkward silence.

"Helping Paulo, I see?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, just a little. Well, enjoy your meal. I won't keep you. I have some affairs to attend to." She said.

"All right, then. Goodnight to you. Your province is lucky to have you as their duchess." Loki complimented.

The redhead smiled sadly, and walked away.

…

(2 hours **earlier**)

"Allfather, I cannot kill Maria." Idunna said.

The Allfather looked up at her inquisitively.

"You seemed so intent earlier."

"I know, but…assassination? Really? I've been your humble servant for centuries now—you've never asked me to kill. You've always preached against it. I am asking you—please, let there be another way. I don't want innocent blood on my hands."

The Allfather sighed.

"Ye of little faith…"

"No, Allfather…"

"Take this." He threw a small bottle to her.

"Timespice?"

"Yes, love. Just have her consume it, preferably in a strong food. Time will be reordered. We will simply make sure she never meets Loki."

"Thy will be done." She bowed.

…

"It tastes strange." Maria said, eyes widened.

"Try mine."

"It tastes fine. Mine doesn't. Something is wrong. I am dizzy…I…"

The clock in the refectory darted counterclockwise.

…

In the adjacent room, Idunna chanted.

_Time go back, far, far away_

_Over hill, over trail, over mountains and the bay_

_Time reorder, go back to the past_

_Make all memories not last_

_Loki and Maria will never meet_

_Loki, from his chains, will not be set free_

_Make it so, Time, that I will be_

_None other than Asgardian Queen_

…

Loki quickly jotted down something in his diary. He put it in his pocket, said a quick enchantment, and watched their events together rewind before he relived the moments in reverse.

Back.

Back into the past.

…

Maria held her temples over the animal shelter's counter.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. Just…déjà vu." She said, confused.

"I'd say you got too much sun, honey. Why don't you take a break?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry at the moment." Maria said.

"Well, you're sweating like a donkey in a sauna…Why don't you go get us some sweet tea?" Asked Susan.

"I suppose…I don't know how to get to the Taco Shoppe, though." Maria said, Hello Kitty keys in hand.

"Just take a left on Main Street. Oh, and ask for lemon in mine, please." Susan handed her a ten-dollar bill.

"Sure, just take Brent for me." Maria said.

The golden retriever barked happily. Maria exited the door with a _ding! _from the bell. She got into her Camry, trying to turn on her GPS app—no reception. The screen faded to a lighthouse, and the date and time which said 3:34. Sunday, June 5, 2011.

"Dang it."

She drove until she reached the brown, bricked building. Locking her car door, she walked up to the white back door. The sun was bright, and, almost, shielded her eyes. A dark cloud swam past the golden sun, providing darkness and cool air for a second or two.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters? Do not enter? This isn't the Taco Shoppe!"

Maria turned away, and walked back to her car.


	9. Loki's Diary

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Nine: Loki's Diary

…

**(Night of June 5, 2011)**

Loki sighed. He had been in this glass box for months now. There was nothing to do but think. He put his hands in his pockets and slumped down.

"What's this?"

A blue pocketbook fell to the concrete floor, open to a sketch of a pretty girl that looked to be in her late teens. It was labeled _Maria Pond_.

"A diary? _My_ diary? I didn't put that in my pocket. Oh, well. Something to do, I suppose."

He sat down and read. Much to his surprise, today's entry was already written.

_Sunday, June 5, 2011_

_Today, I was freed. I persuaded my rescuer, Maria Pond that I had been kidnapped. Apparently, judging by her license of some sort, I was taken to New Mexico, in Midguard. Tonight is a masquerade ball for some students of higher learning across the street. I am planning on blending in there because my only other clothes are eccentric and bright, attire that is fitting for a Midguardian masque. _

In red, at the bottom, the page read the following.

_FIND HER. You need to find Maria Pond. She still needs to rescue you, so send the attached letter to her._

He ran his thumb along the crème envelope, which was sealed in Asgardian scarlet ink.

"Send." He commanded it.

He read the next few pages of the diary as he waited for the mysterious Maria Pond to come forth.

…

Maria danced with Michael, dismissing herself.

"I think I hear my name."

The chairman stepped up to the stage's podium.

"Maria Pond? I have a message for you." The old man announced.

She smoothed her black gown and carefully slid up the steps to the stage.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A letter…whoever sent it was very insistent that it be delivered now."

"Hmm." She sat down, opening the off-white envelope.

_Dearest Maria,_

_You do not know me now. In the future, you know me more than anyone else. It is critical that you meet me right now, across the street at the building you accidentally came across earlier this afternoon, as soon as you read this. I believe you said that you were looking for a 'Taco Shoppe'. Please just open the white door and break the glass that I'm in- I've been kidnapped. Come and rescue me- and save the world. If you are foolish and think only to not leave your date (typical), please disregard him. The universe is in danger._

_Love, L._

Maria's mouth hung open; she did not tell anyone that she had gotten lost, so it couldn't have been a joke. She ran out of the dance hall.

"Maria?" Michael called.

"I am suddenly ill! See you tomorrow!" She called.

She ran across the street, and slammed the white door open with her hip. Loki jumped from his sitting place.

"Who are you?" He scanned the ball gown of the girl.

"Maria…Maria Pond. I am here to rescue you."

She pulled the fire alarm, and broke the glass with a nearby chair.

"Run!" Maria said.

"Where to?" Loki asked.

"Um…the masquerade." Maria decided.

Maria pulled Loki by the hand across the street. Remembering his own words in the diary, he magically donned his green and gold armor. The two fit in with the crowd perfectly, which was dancing roughly against the loud music. Loki found an extra mask that decorated the punch table and put it on.

"What do we do now?" Maria asked.

"I suppose we should dance. It seems to be what everyone else is doing." He thought.

The two danced to '_Read My Mind'_ by _The Killers_ for a while as they discussed what they should do.

"I have a diary that entails all of our adventures together." He said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I wonder why I had to save you." Maria pondered.

"What did the letter say?" Loki asked.

"If I didn't save you, then it would hurt the universe."

"Then I guess we let the rest of the events take their course." He said.

The two continued to dance, unchanging the course of the previous masquerade's events.


	10. Swimming

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Ten: Swimming

…

**(June 6, 2011)**

"We saw the garden last time, according to your diary…why don't we do something new this time?" Maria asked eagerly.

The wind blew threw her hair and the trees on Asgard.

"Sure! Why not? Let's go swim in the pool. It can't hurt anything." Loki called, smiling.

The two came across an outdoor pool that was large and luxurious. It was lined with tiles of gold arranged in an abstract, yet intricate design. There were no steps, rather, it waded as one walked in, like an ocean. The water was crystal clear.

"It's so beautiful!" Maria complemented.

Loki brought some white towels for them to dry off afterwards with, and set them down on a large chair next to a pillar and a flowery plant.

"I need to get us dressed." He snapped his fingers, instantaneously having them dressed to swim. Maria donned a red two-piece bikini, and Loki wore green swim trunks. Maria and Loki waded into the pool, watching the sun go down against the horizon. The two splashed playfully and played Marco Polo for a while, before the darkness of night came, gently illuminating the sky with millions of stars.

Loki watched the girl look up at the sky in wonder with desire. _I can hardly resist her_, he thought. Slowly, he waded up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Maria closed her eyes, savoring his touch. Her legs felt weak, and she tumbled below the water, taking in a big breath. Loki followed her down below the water, turning her chin to look at him. He then placed a kiss on her soft lips that looked redder beneath the water. Maria returned it passionately, stroking his raven hair, which was floating amongst the water. Loki stroked his hands up and down the bare skin on her waist exposed by the swimsuit. His hand curved around the back to the back bow of her swimsuit, lips gently nibbling the nape of her neck.

They quickly came up for air. Maria gasped for more air, ringing out her wet hair. Loki stepped out of the pool to dry off.

"I think you should dry off, sweetheart. You'll catch a cold." He said with a huskier tone to his voice, tossing her a warm towel.

"You're right." She got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around her in a makeshift dress.

Loki walked to his bedroom in order to freshen up. He glanced back at the girl.

"You know…you look good in white." He said. "It suits you."

"Thank you." Maria blushed.

He walked forward a few steps, smiling mischievously. Loki passed by a tree, which grew a yellow fruit that temporarily gleamed as he opened his bedroom door and turned the lights on inside.

…

*This was originally supposed to be a Great Gatsby one-shot Fanfic between Gatsby and Daisy, but I decided to put it into this story instead.

* This is based on the Neptune Pool at Hearst Castle. I imagine Loki's family to have something like that, it just seems fitting


	11. Room 13

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Eleven: Room 13

…

A tear fell down Loki's cheek. He had left her. Loki read the small blue pocket diary for solace.

_Tuesday, June 14, 2011_

_Maria has been persuaded by S.H.I.E.L.D. to go away from me; perhaps rightfully so. Although I feel a sense of entitlement towards the girl, perhaps she is too good for me. It pains me to write these words. I can only hope that my trial ends well- I regret all the events that led me to meet her. In the words of a Midguardian song, I once was blind, but now I see._

Loki closed the book.

"What does it mean? What does it all mean?" he shouted, his voice echoing against the clear walls of his chamber.

…

(May 30, 2015: 4 Years Later)

Maria walked out of the bar a few blocks away. The cold, metallic weapon bruised her left shoulder.

"Give me your money!" a man's voice commanded.

Maria dropped her purse and ran. She felt a bullet pierce through her skin. Crimson liquid flowed through her blue t-shirt. She put her hand to her heart, trying to save herself.

"I was going to solve crimes…I was going to get married…I…" she said.

"Maria!" Loki called.

Her brown eyes widened.

"Loki…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am here to save you."

"It's too late, Loki. I'm sorry." Maria said, kneeling over in pain.

Loki flipped in his diary to the current date.

_If for some reason you forgot to give her a Golden Apple, feed her this._ It said in red. An apple skin was taped to the page.

"Eat this apple skin! Quick!"

"What will that do?" she asked, confused.

"Just do it!" he commanded.

Maria ate it, although it wasn't much.

He held her hand. Maria looked into his sad eyes, on the verge of tears. Rain fell from the sky above them.

"You are, and always have been, my true love." She said sincerely.

"I will always wait for you, my Sigyn." Loki vowed. He smoothed her hair with his other hand.

The warmth vanished from her already cold hands, and her pink cheeks faded a pale color. Loki cried over her forehead and kissed her. He closed her eyes. Anger, all at once, made him vengeful. His eyes flickered to where the thief ran off to- Armada Pole Inn. He ran across the wet, desolate road, past a music store marked Alderman Piano. His eyebrows furrowed, holding a green staff in hand. He followed the thin-built man covered entirely in black into the inn. From the lobby's key holder, he could tell that only one room had the key empty- room 13. A terrifying scream emitted from the room once he had broken in, which the teenaged desk host could not hear from his iPod headphones.

"Because of you, there is no light in my heart!" the demigod screamed at the man.

…

( Three Days Earlier)

"Darian Pamelon…"

The slender, olive-skinned man bowed.

"You are the best of your kind, are you not?"

"I like to think so, Father." He said humbly.

The Allfather chuckled.

"You do know why I brought you here, don't you?" He asked.

The man looked around.

"To do what I am paid to do…secret business of some sort, you wrote me."

The Allfather tossed him a golden coin.

"There's much more where that came from, if you help me."

"With what?" Darian looked at the coin with a passionate hunger.

"Kill Maria Pond…Go back in time when she was a mere mortal while on Midguard."

Darian looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"Your wife and children will never go hungry again. You don't want them to starve, do you?" He asked.

Darian's eyes watered.

"Do you?" He demanded.

"No, Father. I…will do as you ask."

"Good." He tossed him a Midguardian weapon.

"Take her purse. Make it look like you are a thief." He commanded.

He hesitated.

"Do not disobey your Father! Now, go! Are you really as weak as Lady Idunna? And as cowardly? Faithless? Go!"

He saluted.

"Thy will be done."

…

Darian ran through the woods to his wife, who was finishing plowing the fields as the sun went down.

"Diana! I have news!"

The middle-aged woman ran to greet him.

"What did he say? Will he help us? I haven't seen a turnip since last spring…"

"He…will help us. I…will have to go away for a few days." He said.

"Where to?"

"Midguard."

She put her hand to her mouth.

"You can't go there! It's dangerous! They have cars that are out of control! Hitting cats! Energy that can kill! Why are you going there, anyways?"

"I have to…kill someone."

"Kill someone! Darian… you are not an assassin! Who?" Diana asked curiously.

"That's confidential."

Darian and Diana walked past the door into their small cottage house.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Diana said.

"I do too, Diana." He handed her the coin.

"Go to the market. Sell the goats. Buy bread. It will give us food for a week." He said.

Darian passed by his sleeping, sandy-haired son.

"Theo." He kissed him on the forehead.

He rocked the toddler girl, who had just walked in, to sleep on his knee.

"Goodnight, Leona."


	12. Anagrams

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Twelve: Anagrams

…

(June 1, 2015)

"Ashes to ashes…dust to dust."

Adrian, Jackie, and Michael stood at the front of the group of Maria's former relatives and coworkers as the casket was about to be lowered into the ground of the cemetery. Loki stood at the far back corner, behind a weeping willow. Suddenly, the top came off and Maria stood up, gasping.

"What's going on? What am I doing here? Why am I in this thing?" She asked.

The crowd rushed to hug Maria. Loki smiled in the corner.

"Let's go celebrate!" Jackie said incredulously.

They all cheerfully went to a favorite restaurant of Maria's.

"May I join you?" Loki asked.

Maria turned.

"Yes. Yes you may."

…

The crowd dined on their pasta awkwardly.

"So this means we can still get married!" Michael said cheerfully.

Maria set down her fork.

"Don't think I don't know about you and Shereen." She laughed, looking directly into his eyes. Michael looked shocked.

"She gave away a little bit too much information last night, and I decided that, maybe, my decision was not the best." She took off her ring and put it into his hand.

"Go to her. It's been interesting, Michael Whitworth, but some things are just not meant to be."

He nodded and smiled, tipping his hat. He walked out the door. The family was quiet, but then clapped and whistled.

"I didn't care for him much anyways." Jackie admitted.

Maria smiled. Loki leant over to her.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said.

Loki took her aside and showed her the pages that detailed how she had come to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and how she had to be the one to stay. Maria nodded, taking it all in.

"Take your mother, father, and sister with you." Loki suggested.

"Also, anything you need."

Jackie and Maria both took suitcases, and Maria brought her Sherlock Holmes books with her. The five of them all joined hands and teleported to Asgard, and once again were reunited.  
…

Loki, feeling bored the day before his wedding, picked up a Sherlock Holmes book. On the front title page, a younger Maria's scribbled words were all over the page. It was titled 'anagrams from my name' and she wrote out 'Maria Neal Pond'. Under the list were the words 'Alderman Piano', 'Armada Pole Inn', and 'Mainland Opera'.

"Maria?" Loki called out.

"Yes?" She finished combing her hair.

"What is an anagram?"

She smiled.

"It is like a word play, of sorts. 'Anagram' can be translated to 'nag a ram', for example."

He paused.

"The man who tried to kill you… he ran into a hotel called 'Armada Pole Inn'. The hotel was located by a music store called 'Alderman Piano'. Coincidence?"

"I think not." Maria answered, eyebrows raised.

"Magic is known for providing clues to fit itself when significant events are altered." He said. "Tell me… does your city have a 'Mainland Opera'?"

"Yes…I remember hearing a radio ad about it, actually. They are doing a Phantom of the Opera tribute tonight."

"Well, he escaped last time. Let's go retrieve him."

…

Damian adjusted himself in a seat. _Interesting_, he thought._ Midguardians tell stories with music. Food is available to anyone with a plastic card. The family would be much happier here._

The lights dimmed in the cold theater, causing Damian to jump a little.

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again, for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there—_

Loki crashed down from the rooftop.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" The actress screamed.

The lights immediately came back on, causing two security guards to come out. Loki picked up Damian by the collar and took him away.

"Thank you, and enjoy the show." He bowed to the audience. Maria suppressed a giggle.

…

"His name is Damian Parmelon. Another anagram of your name." Loki said, walking out of the cell.

Maria gasped.

"What else did he say?" she asked.

"He's a poor farmer…with a wife and kids. He was ordered by someone much more powerful…the Allfather."

"Who is he?"

"The most powerful religious figure on Asgard. He is trying to steal the throne for himself by using him, and Lady Idunna." Loki said.

"She tried to prevent our meeting to save your life. He had to use someone desperate to carry out the dirty work."

"I see."

"But, today we marry. Tomorrow, we will try these three people." He said, taking her arm in his.

A girl with brown curls ran up to her.

"You look so pretty, big sister!" The girl said to Maria.

She leant down to hug her.

"Alecia Elizabeth Pond… You make the prettiest flower girl a big sister can ask for." She pulled away gently.

"Let's go." Loki said, smiling.

…

"To thee I consent and gladly give." Jackie said.

"To thee I consent and gladly give." Adrian said.

Loki and Maria's wrists were surrounded in a red and gold cloth.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered, but this time, everyone that mattered to her stayed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It appears that everything is balanced." Loki answered, smiling.


	13. The Court

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Thirteen: The Court

…

The judge blinked, stepping up to the podium.

"First, the case of Damian Parmelon." Damian's green eyes looked up hopefully.

"He has been found guilty of attempting to assassinate a royal official. This result will be banishment. As requested by the Princess, he will be able to take his family with him to Midguard."

Diana jumped from her seat to hug Damian. Maria winked at Loki.

"In the case of Lady Idunna… the court has decided her innocent."

Fierce whispers were heard on either side of the courtroom.

"Order in the court! In the case of the Allfather, he was proven guilty. He will serve life imprisonment."

Angry voices were heard all over the courtroom once again, insisting on the guilt of all three.

"The punishments aren't good enough!"

"They were too easy on them!"

"They deserve to die-each and every one of them!"

Maria stepped to the front of the room. The courthouse was silent. She paused.

"When I first met your prince…he lied to me. Said he was kidnapped. That I needed to rescue him. Of course, I did. I freed the God of Mischief and Lies…what was I thinking? He had promised me that he'd give me anything I wanted. I didn't believe him, of course. But then the next day, the rascal came to me…snuck into my room!"

There was laughter in the audience.

"He came back to give me what he promised. So I asked him to bring me here, to Asgard."

There were whistles and cheers.

"We walked in the gardens, swam in the pool, saw the moons…we became best friends. Until one day, everything changed; it was all ruined.

Maria paused, walking, looking at the members of the courtroom.

"I found out that it was Loki that had been the one to try to take over my world. I was furious. I went back with S.H.I.E.L.D., and for the most part, lived a normal human life. I was angry. I wanted to get away."

The audience was silent.

"But something didn't feel right. I searched and searched to find meaning in my life. I turned to solving mysteries and resolved to fight crime on Earth. It helped keep my mind at ease. But still, there was an empty void in my chest."

"And then, as I lay dying, I realized my greatest mistake- not forgiving Loki for what he had done. I wished at that moment that I could have told him that I loved him regardless- and then he came. And I did- I finally forgave him."

"He ended up being loyal enough to solve what had happened in his own hands. I was foolish to not forgive him- he that had lost so much which had caused him to do evil."

"And so- I appear here today to ask you not to make my same mistake- forgive these people. Set yourselves free…because there is no good in the world without forgiveness."

The crowd cheered, and shook her hand as she walked out of the courthouse.

"What a wise woman."


	14. Epilogue

Glass Box

(An Avengers not-quite- Loki/reader insert Fanfic)

Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue/ Alternate Ending

…

All of their memories from the former timeline were returned, but their current ones remained the same.

Alecia walked up to a tired-looking Maria.

"Do you think I will make a good Auntie Ally?" she asked.

"Yes. The best Auntie ever." Maria said, one of her twin baby boys sitting on her hip.

"Maria, where did you put Narvi's bottle?" asked Loki.

"Next to Vali's, and it's yellow instead of green." She noted.

…

Professor Adrian Pond became the First Ambassador to Midguard, and helped teach the residents about Midguardian culture.

Jackie and Alecia lived like princesses in the castle, becoming leaders of helping the poor and needy.

Thor became a proud uncle of the twin boys, and learned to heal the bonds between him and his brother.

Idunna took over the role that the Allfather had left behind.

Damian and his family settled down in Midguard, becoming a successful playwright in New York City.

Maria was eventually coronated as the queen, and Loki as king. The Golden Age indeed did arrive, along with an era of forgiveness.

As for me, I stayed in prison, writing down the truths as tribute to the one who forgave me, although I did things that many see an unforgivable. I hope that by reading this story, some will learn to forgive in their own lives, as Maria did to me during her coronation speech when she said "Some of us are trapped in our own glass box, simply by not forgiving ourselves and others."


End file.
